Inuyasha Goes to the Airport
by Goddess of the Moonlit Sky
Summary: Kagome is forced to bring Inuyasha with her on a trip to visit her aunt. The airport will never be same. Inu stole ramen? Tetsusaiga a Higurashi family heirloom? And Miroku's selling Inuyasha memorabilia to Sesshomaru?
1. The Plan

Inuyasha Goes to the Airport

"Whaddya mean, you're goin' on a trip!?" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome calmly slung her deflated bag over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Mom's gonna be out of town for a while with Gramps so my aunt invited me and Souta to stay with her until Mom comes back. I accepted and that's all there is to it." Inuyasha, childish as usual, crossed his arms across his chest and stormed off to find a good tree to sit in until his anger cooled down or food miraculously appeared, whichever came first. Miroku and Sango exchanged frustrated glances and knew that their plans to bring the two closer together could be destroyed by Inuyasha's attitude.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome," Miroku began with a smile. Kagome scooted away nervously as Miroku draped one arm over her shoulders.

"Hands where I can see them, monk," Sango warned in a low growl. Instantly Miroku pulled the hand away from where it had been hovering over Kagome's backside. He forced a nervous laugh and backed down under the fierce glare of the demon slayer.

Shippo burst onto the scene and hopped up on Kagome's shoulder with his big green eyes full of sadness.

"You're going to leave us _again_, Kagome? You just got here!" Kagome sighed and nodded as she hugged the little fox demon.

"Yes, I will be going away for a while but don't worry, I'll come back; I promise." He seemed satisfied with this answer and proceeded to search through Kagome's bag to see if she had somehow hidden more candy in the little pockets; he was sorely disappointed to find only one slightly melted mint and a smattering of American currency.

Kagome jumped sky-high when Inuyasha appeared right behind her from out of nowhere.

"Feh, you can go on your stupid trip," he muttered. The young _miko_ rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Gee, thanks, not like I needed your permission to begin with." Inuyasha growled low in his chest and his hands clenched into fists.

"Watch it, you're lucky I'm letting you leave the Feudal Era at all. So yeah, you can go on that trip but under one condition-"

"And that condition would be?" She knew she was going to dread his answer.

"You have to take me with you," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome's stomach dropped; life sucked.

--

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this, Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she watched her daughter begin to pack her things in neat little piles inside suitcases. Kagome smiled and waved her mother off.

"It's not a problem, Mama," she replied. "I wouldn't want to be here with Souta for two weeks without having any help. Aunt Miyako will be a major help." Mrs. Higurashi removed three plane tickets from her back pocket and handed them to Kagome.

"Your aunt said that you would need three instead of two. She said that you were bringing an extra guest that she was quite eager to meet." Kagome blinked but then remembered that holy powers ran in her bloodline. She could travel through time, her grandfather had served at the shrine all his life, and her aunt Miyako could communicate with the spirit world and gaze into the future. With a lineage like that there was no chance of having anyone being normal. Her eyes brightened and she put the tickets in a safe place so that Buyo would not mistake them for food.

"I can always rely on her to know what's best," Kagome replied. "I'm bringing Inuyasha with me. Actually, I wasn't going to at first but he insisted in his pushy way." Her mother laughed and nodded.

"We should probably look for clothes for him if you're going to be seen with him in public. Most people don't wear clothing from the Feudal Era these days and I'm sure he would stand out in a way that would not be to his liking." At the mention of shopping Kagome perked up with a big evil smile. It was payback time.

--

"I'm not wearing this stupid outfit!" Inuyasha hissed as Kagome stared at the boxer-clad _hanyou_ standing before her. "I'd feel ridiculous!"

"Well you don't want to be walking around wearing that outfit and have everyone question you, do you? I would think that it would be a lot more embarrassing that way." Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut once he realized she did have a point. Begrudgingly he pulled on the baggy pants and buttoned them up. They were still slightly loose so Kagome slid a plain belt under the door. He jerked a t-shirt over his head and glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"Come out and let me see how you look!" Kagome said cheerfully. The door swung open and Inuyasha walked out. His arrival was met with Kagome's approval. "It seems like they fit well. That's good. Do you feel comfortable wearing these?" He shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into the pockets of the jeans always mindful of his claws.

"It's all right, I guess. I'm just trying to adjust to all the differences." She nodded understandingly and quickly shoved a cap on his head to cover his ears.

"We'll get these and those other two outfits over there," Kagome told the sales associate that had been following them around for the past half-hour as if she were waiting to see them stealing something. The pinched-face woman sniffed and brushed past the two as if they were the filthiest creatures on Earth. "So much for good service," Kagome muttered under her breath. Inuyasha was about to say something when the lady turned around. Kagome took the clothes, paid for them, and then dragged Inuyasha out of the store with the cap still on his head. Fortunately the cashier had had the foresight to scan it first before they forgot it was there so there were no worries this time.

Now it was Kagome's turn to have fun. She went into store after store to search for clothes. Inuyasha thought that if he saw another advertisement with a barely clad woman he was going to get A: slapped B: scolded or C: a nosebleed. Kagome appeared beside him all of a sudden which startled him.

"Gee, you were looking at that picture like it was some sign from God," Kagome said with a giggle. "Maybe Miroku has been rubbing off on you." Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm nothing like that pervert," he muttered. "It's just that your time doesn't care about modesty." She shrugged her shoulders.

"True, but I bet there were some scandalous styles back in your time too." With six bags in tow the two walked through the mall and out into the bright, sunny afternoon. And Inuyasha knew he never wanted to see another dressing room again.

--

The day of their trip arrived and Kagome woke early to finish packing before she woke Inuyasha. She checked all tickets and was relieved to see them all intact. Kagome glanced at the clock and her eyes widened to see how late it had gotten. In the blink of an eye she was in Souta's room and was practically throwing the boy out of the bed. She tugged even harder and Souta flew out of bed and landed on Inuyasha who let out a loud grunt of discomfort as Souta accidentally jabbed Inuyasha with his elbow.

"What the-"

"No time, get ready, we have to go!" Faster than a speeding bullet she was out of the room and down the hall to go and put her bags in the car that her mother had left for her. Bags flew down the hall and down the stairs where they then crashed with a lovely resounding thud.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha began from behind her. Startled, she whirled around and managed to jam her elbow into his stomach, which knocked the breath out of him. He stumbled and tumbled down the stairs where he joined the bags she had thrown down there. Somehow Kagome had the feeling that this was going to be a very long trip.

--

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't punch you on purpose!" Kagome told the moody _hanyou_.

"Feh, yeah, and I bet you don't mean to tell me to 'sit' all the time. You're not fooling me, Kagome." She groaned in frustration and fought down the urge to strangle him. Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings with barely concealed interest. He leaned forward towards the cigarette lighter and fiddled with the knob until it flew off towards the backseat where it met its new friend, Souta's forehead.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed. "What did you do!?"

"Stop screaming at me and I'll you!" he demanded with his hands over his twitching ears. "I was messing with that hot thing and then it just flew off." Kagome repeatedly banged her head against the steering wheel even though the light she had stopped at had turned green quite a while a go and cars were honking from behind her.

"Do I need to tape your hands down?"

"Tape can't hold me," he said with a smirk that made her blood boil. She grumbled and sped down the street to the airport so that the next part of their journey would continue. And the day was just beginning.

END PART 1

So, what did you think? This is part of a new mini-series I'm going called "Inuyasha Goes to…" I select a new modern location for Inuyasha to visit and wreak havoc on and you can contribute too! Let me know what you think of this story and what other places he and Kagome should visit.


	2. Ramen Thief

It was a very stressful drive to the airport for Kagome. Souta sat in the backseat giving the play-by-play on one of his favorite games and she swore that if she heard, 'Evil Alien Monsters' one more time she was going to pull all her hair out. She began to roll up all the windows in the cars when she heard a gagging noise. Her eyes were wide with shock to see Inuyasha's head stuck out the window.

"Kagome, roll down the window!" he managed to say as she fumbled with buttons to figure out which one was which. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome had never driven this car before so she didn't know which button did which. The window kept rolling up and hitting his throat and cars were honking their horns. A rude guy smirked at the sight.

"Hey buddy, your head's stuck!" the guy shouted. Inuyasha growled.

"Shaddup! I know that you idiot!" The guy just laughed and sped away leaving a very irritated half-demon behind.

She continued to drive but because she had to focus on the road she wasn't looking at the buttons. Just then Inuyasha noticed that there was a very large sign by the side of the road and his head was directly in his path.

"KAGOME, DO SOMETHING!!"

"Holy crap!" Kagome slammed her fist down where all the buttons were and finally managed to hit the right one. With a sigh of relief Inuyasha took his head out of the window.

"That was soo cool, Inu!" Souta exclaimed in the backseat. "Can I try?" Kagome met her brother's eyes in the rearview mirror and the look on her face was so threatening that he gulped and remained silent. Inuyasha just kept rubbing the red line around his neck where the window had been.

"Why on Earth would you stick your head out the window?" Kagome asked in an angry voice.

"I liked the way the air felt," he muttered with his arms crossed. "If you hadn't closed the window then I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Well, if you hadn't had your head out the stupid window in the first place then this wouldn't have happened," she retorted. "Dogs stick their heads out windows, Inuyasha, not semi-human people. You're just lucky you weren't decapitated."

"Ooh, decapitation, cool!" Souta said from the backseat. "I want to try!"

"Souta, shut up," Kagome snapped as she sped off towards the airport. She just hoped her sanity would remain intact.

--

Inuyasha pretended not to be awestruck as he stepped inside the massive building. And there were so many people, sights, and sounds for him to take in! He sniffed the air and his ears twitched when he heard someone say, "Try our tasty new ramen! It's great for eating on the go!" With one quick glance in Kagome's direction he made the decision to go off on his own because he knew Kagome would never stop for something like that.

The search for the "ramen-man" was becoming intense. The multitude of scents was throwing his nose off. Finally, when he found the man there was a long line of people in front of him. _Kuso_, Inuyasha thought, _now I'll never get any ramen!_ As the fear of being denied ramen became all too real, Inuyasha decided that it was time for desperate measures. He rushed forward, pushing through the sea of people and ignored their angry protests at his rudeness. The man giving out ramen was startled to see Inuyasha standing in front of him with a very serious look on his face. As the man began to hand some ramen to an old lady Inuyasha snatched it and grabbed an armful.

"Hey, I hope you plan on paying for those!" said the owner angrily. Our favorite half-demon took off running because he obviously had no money. But he had succeeded in getting ramen even if the way he went about doing so was illegal. Now it was time to try and find Kagome. She was going to be very angry so he prepared to have a whole lifetime of the 'Sit' command shouted in his ear. His little ears flattened onto his skull at the thought of harsh treatment. In just a short amount of time he found Kagome who was not too happy with him.

"Where have you been!? Now because of you we'll probably miss our flight." He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the dreaded command. "You're luck we don't have time. Otherwise you'd get you-know-what." She glared at him but suddenly did a double take when she noticed the embarrassing amount of ramen that Inuyasha had pilfered.

"Where did you get that ramen?"

"Nowhere."

"Don't lie to me, you had to have gotten it from somewhere?" He felt a cold sweat running down his back; he was digging his own grave.

"Some guy was, uh, giving it away! Yeah! And so that's it. Nothing suspicious. Nothing I stole."

"You stole that ramen didn't you."

"Yeah, pretty much." She grabbed a hold of his ear and tugged him over to the baggage so they could put it away. Kagome didn't have time to deal with an irate salesman so she quickly packed it away and they took off running towards the security.

--

This was it. It was all over for them. The security guards scanned the bags with a frown.

"How much of this ramen do you have in your bag?" he questioned.

"More than enough, I'll tell you that much," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, we're visiting my aunt and she asked that we bring some ramen." The guard seemed to buy it so he nodded and moved on to the other bags. This time it was all of Souta's toys, which went unquestioned. After the bags were considered safe it was time to go through the metal detector.

An alarm wailed and Inuyasha feared that for a moment his hearing was gone for good. All the guards came running and tackled him for seemingly no reason.

"What the-"

"Inuyasha! What did you do!?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" he shouted as he broke free from the guards and glared at them with his amber colored eyes.

"Sir, we cannot allow you to take that sword onto the plane with you," said one guard.

"And why the hell not?" was Inuyasha's oh so intelligent answer.

"It's considered a potentially deadly weapon and therefore we must confiscate it."

"No!" Kagome cried. She stood in front of Inuyasha protectively. "Please, officers, this sword is a family heirloom. We're only returning it to where it belongs. Besides, Inuyasha doesn't even know how to use a sword." The loveable _hanyou_ blinked.

"Yes, I-" He was promptly silenced by Kagome's hand clamping down over his big mouth. She quickly wrenched her hand away from his mouth when she felt moisture hit it.

"SICK! Did you just lick my hand!?"

"It was the only way!" Inuyasha retorted.

"As long as he keeps it hidden I suppose that we can let it go through," the tallest guard said as he watched the exchange between dog demon and girl. "Fine, go ahead." With a loud sigh of relief the group went on their way through the security system without another problem.

--

"I do hope you plan on eating all that ramen," Kagome said with her arms crossed.

"Well, duh, why do you think I took it?" She sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Inuyasha, you could have gotten me in a lot of trouble and holy crap where's Souta!?" She rose up in her seat faster than the speed of light and dashed off the plane. The young woman returned a moment later rather quickly I might add, with her brother and a lollipop in tow.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted a stinkin' lollipop and I knew you wouldn't stop and let me have one."  
"There's a reason for that Souta. It's because we're on a very strict time limit and I don't feel like arriving late at Aunt Mitsuko's house."

"Geez, will you calm down?" Inuyasha said as he hooked one clawed finger through the collar of her shirt and gently tugged her down. Souta snickered and took his seat while his sister fumed at being ganged up on.

With a long sigh she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the seat in an attempt to get some sleep when she felt a finger poke her in the side. Instantly her left eyebrow began to twitch.

"What. Is. It, Inuyasha?" she asked in a low, deadly voice.

"Make me some ramen now; I'm hungry." Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him furiously.

"First of all, I don't have access to anything to make you ramen and second of all, even if I was prepared then I still wouldn't make some food because you're acting like a total jerk!" Everyone turned to look at her as she continued to rant and rave about how Inuyasha was so ungrateful. Some women nearby nodded their heads and agreed with their fellow oppressed woman while other women merely sniffed disdainfully and returned to what they did best-being snobby.

A flight attendant hurried down the way with a nervous expression on her face.

"Um, ma'am, please lower your voice," said the attendant. "It's disturbing the other passengers in first class."

"I don't give a crap about some room filled with rich snobs!" Inuyasha said loudly before Kagome had time. "Let them be disturbed!"

"Sir, I really must insist-"

"Do you have any chocolate?" Souta asked the woman. She blinked, confused, but slowly nodded.

"Yes, would you like some?"

"No, I was just curious," Souta replied with a smile. By now the attendant looked half-ready to jump out the window while screaming. Kagome glared at her brother for annoying the poor woman but she had already fled and was hiding out in the first class section.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha began slowly. "Can you make me ramen now?" He was met with a stony, tense silence that made the hairs rise on the back of his head.

"Inuyasha, either shut up and stay silent for the remainder of the trip or allow me to smother you with a blanket."

"Feh, you wouldn't dare." Inuyasha was startled as a blanket clamped down over his head to the point where he couldn't breathe. To make matters worse, no one in their section bothered to even pay attention to the squabbling couple so the poor half-demon was left at the mercy of a very peeved _miko_. Needless to say it was a very quiet trip.

TO BE CONTINUED…

END PART 2


	3. Interlude: Miroku and Sango

Interlude: Miroku and Sango

"Do you have any fives?"

"Go fish," she replied for the umpteenth time that day. Miroku groaned and looked down at his pathetic hand of cards.

"Do you want to trade your cards with mine?"

"Miroku, that's not part of the game!" Shippo exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I know that, but this hand sucks."

"Not my problem. I win," Sango said with a smirk. "And that would make it, like, what? I lost track at twenty times." The poor priest bowed his head with a sigh.

Shippo hopped up on the tree stump nearby and looked at the two.

"Can I play?" Our favorite priest grinned and nodded.

"Sure! I'd love to play." However, Miroku's intentions weren't all that innocent (does Miroku even know the meaning of the word 'innocent'?). Here's a sample of his thoughts: _Sucker!_ Point taken.

So the little fox demon kit accepted the cards and sat down across from Miroku. Priest and demon faced off in a gripping battle of Go-Fish. They played and they played and all looked lost for Shippo until his little brain kicked in and whooped Miroku's butt big time! The said priest merely gazed down at his losing hand with his mouth gaping open. He was bewildered and confused about what had just happened so we're going to break it down for him:

Shippo loses draw after draw

Shippo finally realizes that if he doesn't do something quickly then he's going to lose

Shippo wields the might three card and captures five of Miroku's #3 cards

Miroku cries like a baby and hands them over

Sango watches with a smirk and mentally congratulates Shippo

Miroku's last two cards are not able to become a pair and Shippo finishes his hand with several pairs leaving Miroku as the loser and the fox demon as the victor

Shippo laughed victoriously (not the creepy evil villain laugh but the ha-ha you suck laugh) and swept up his earnings (two chocolate coins).

"Thanks for playing, Miroku! Now I know that next time I'll be able to beat Inuyasha!" Our priest merely sobbed cartoon style and retreated to a nearby hut to grieve in privacy.

"Do you think he's going to be all right, Sango?" asked Shippo.

"Miroku has never been all right, Shippo. This last game just proved that he's a little over the sane boundary. " Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared on the scene with Rin and an annoyed Jaken.

"I want Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru announced without wasting a second.

"Well, Inuyasha isn't here right now," Sango replied as she grabbed Hiraikotsu.

"For $6.95 you can have this picture of Tetsusaiga or for $9.99 you can have this poster of Tetsusaiga, autographed by Inuyasha himself!" Miroku said all of a sudden. Yes, at the thought of making money the priest snapped out of his self-pity sequence and was now standing before the great dog demon lord of the west.

"Is there tax on those pictures?" asked Jaken.

"No tax, and for just $3.00 more you can get this personalized mug of Tetsusaiga with Inuyasha's face on it!" Sesshomaru studied all three things and amazingly enough he actually looked like he was considering buying it.

"Very well, I will take the picture. I don't want Inuyasha's presence tainting what little bit of Tetsusaiga I can get." He paid Miroku and disappeared into the fluffy clouds with his dysfunctional entourage.

"Wow, that was weird," Shippo said.

"I really didn't think he'd go for that, but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"How long until he realizes those are fake?"  
"I'd give him fifteen minutes; we'd better move fast if we want to avoid him."

"Do you even have a vendor's license?"

"Sure I do," the priest said with a grin. "It's as legitimate as any child I would father with a village woman." Sango blinked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Couldn't you get arrested for that?"

"Only on Tuesdays because that's when they actually do anything and since today is Wednesday I'm good." The three hurried off and decided to visit Totosai so they could buy some milk from his three-eyed cow even though Miroku was lactose intolerant and Sango was PMS'ing. Shippo tagged along just because he had nothing better to do with his youth. All they could do was avoid Sesshomaru and hope Inuyasha returned quickly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Sedatives

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE THIRD MOVIE

So as Miroku and the rest took flight before Sesshomaru realized his merchandise was faker than Miroku's alibi, Inuyasha was driving Kagome up the wall-again.

"Kagome, I want ramen _now_!" Inuyasha whined (yes, whined) as he poked Kagome in the side for like the thousandth time. Frazzled, Kagome shoved his finger aside and smacked him on top of the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Inuyasha, I want you to shut up. Now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What if I shove you in the airplane bathroom after someone does the you-know-what? Your sensitive nose couldn't take it." He narrowed his golden eyes into two thin slits.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Driven to the brink of fury, I'm liable to do anything that I wouldn't normally do. So watch your back, Inu." And as he stared into her bloodshot eyes, he began to fear for his life-and for his nose. (Insert dramatic music here)

As the plane jerked around in midair Inuyasha, startled, clutched onto Kagome's arm.

"Kagome, what's happening to the giant bird? Is it dying?"

"No, Inuyasha, but you will be here in a minute if you don't let go of me," she replied through gritted teeth. He released her arm in all due haste and pretended to behave. But a hyper-active _hanyou_ is like a child in a candy store-you can't keep them still for long. First, it began as a simple game of flicking the paper across the aisle and hitting other passengers. Then Inuyasha discovered the use of a barf-bag, spilling its contents all over Kagome's lap which resulted in her crying out in pure fury and doing as she threatened earlier by locking him inside a smelly bathroom. Needless to say, Inuyasha's behavior changed drastically if only for a brief moment. Souta was finding all of this hilarious, of course, until Kagome taped his mouth shut and his hands to the seat.

The flight attendant had given up on correcting Kagome's behavior and now let the deranged juvenile do as she pleased. It was better for everyone that Kagome be given free reign of the coach section because otherwise someone was bound to get hurt.

Inuyasha felt the stirrings of a panic attack when Kagome looked at him a second time. He was so terrified of being locked in that tiny, filthy room again and was unsure as to whether or not she had regained her sanity. It was a long ride to visit Kagome's aunt and Inuyasha really didn't know if he would make it there alive. Only time would tell and time isn't very prompt in answering questions.

"Auntie! It's so good to see you again!" Kagome exclaimed as she greeted the older woman with a giant hug. Mitsuko smiled and hugged her niece in return.

"Yes, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Your mother just _has_ to visit me again. I'd love to see her and Father. How is he?"

"Well, he's at a poker world tour right now. He and Mama left under the impression that she would be taking him to see a doctor about all the strange illnesses he thinks I still have. Some of them aren't even real, I think." Mitsuko's eyes settled on Inuyasha and she smiled, again. Creepy, really.

"So this is your friend, Inuyasha, am I correct? Where are those darling ears of his? The moment I saw them I wanted to tweak them."

"No more! No more! I've had enough of people tweaking my ears! Kagome pinched them one too many times while we were on the plane and I don't want to go through it again."

"About that, Auntie, do you know of any good sedatives strong enough to knock out a half-demon?"

"Do you have to stress the half part?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." After being on the plane with her and knowing how dangerous she was capable of becoming Inuyasha held his tongue. Startling revelation, but yes, he can hold his tongue. Figuratively speaking of course. It's not like, oh, well, you know. So he stood there wondering how on Earth Kagome's aunt knew about him and had a sinking feeling that she, like the rest of Kagome's family it seemed, wasn't quite normal.

Tea was delicious and he was surprised to find he was taking a liking to Mitsuko. She was a kind older woman, took great care of Kagome and Souta, and really was a lot like her younger sister, Kagome's mother. They both had a strong fascination with Inuyasha's ears, both were jovial sorts, and both didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was a half-dog demon, half-human from the Feudal Era of Japan that came through their well. Anyone else might be a bit, well, skeptical, but as we all know it's true! And he's sitting there drinking tea with a baseball cap on his head. Anyone else that didn't focus on the gold eyes and silver hair would think he was a normal guy. A normal guy with an older half brother bent on fratricide and was highly capable of carrying through with his threat. (Me: Sesshy-poo!)

"So, Inuyasha, what is your family like?" Mitsuko asked with a smile.

"My…family? Er, I guess you could call them a little estranged. It's not really easy to explain."

"Try me. There's a dog demon sitting in my living room drinking tea with my niece and nephew. I'm pretty sure that your story won't be much more surprising than that." Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, my parents are both dead. My dad died in a fight with a vengeful wacko warlord obsessed with my mother, that guy was eventually raised from the dead and he commanded an undead army by using my father's sword Sounga, my mother died from an illness when I was at the human age equivalent of ten, and my older half-brother is trying to kill me because he's a full dog demon and says my human blood is an embarrassment to the rest of the family."

"Well, if I wasn't born into this family then I would be very skeptical, but since our family isn't normal either, I completely believe you. After all, Kagome was born with the Shikon Jewel in her body. How they never noticed it before I'll never know." Kagome's body was relaxed until she remembered that this visit wouldn't last and somehow she would have to bring Inuyasha back to the airport.

"Do you want to keep Souta forever? I really don't want to hassle with him and Inuyasha both when we go back home." Mitsuko laughed.

"I think your mother would want him back, dear. But let's look into that sedative. Hmm….where would we get something that strong? Surely not in a store." Mitsuko and Kagome exchanged glances and said at the same time, "The Vet."

DUN DUN DUN…

"But we can't take him there, Kagome!" Souta cried. "They'd see his ears and then they'd ask a lot of questions."

"For once you actually have a point," Kagome replied with a nod. "Well, we'll just have to buy some sleeping medicine and give him a whole lot of it. I doubt the dosage instructions apply to demons so he should be okay."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Inuyasha asked slowly though he knew deep down he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Oh, you'll slip into a coma and probably die and it will be written off as a careless suicide, " Kagome said nonchalantly. Inuyasha winced. Mitsuko rose from her seat and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea." She took her leave and left the three in the room to contemplate the return home.

-

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you going to do with that weird cup?" asked Rin innocently as she danced in front of the might dog demon of the west. Sesshomaru stared at the futuristic object with disinterest plain in his eyes.

"I merely bought it so that I could melt down Inuyasha's picture on the front." Jaken squawked.

"You wasted that money just to do _that_!?"

"What I do with my money is my own business, Jaken, and second of all, the money I gave the cheating monk was not real. Are you blind, imp? This item is clearly counterfeit; the fang is not symmetrical to the other one." Jaken blinked but then began a random string of phrases meant to idolize and better improve his status with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's showed his appreciation for the words by shoving his foot in Jaken's face and then gliding off.

"Come, Rin," he said coolly.

"Can I have the cup?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"No, I wish to melt it. If I had known you had an interest in one I would have purchased too." The little girl was clearly disappointed but she pouted and nodded. Jaken soothed his now bruised face and scurried off after lord and child.

-

"That good for nothing dog gave me fake money!" Miroku complained as he nursed another wound from Sango after attempting some funny business around her "personal areas".

"Serves you right for selling him fake merchandise," Shippo said as he rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru isn't stupid no matter how much Inuyasha plays him out to be."

"Er, what were we talking about again?" Totosai groaned from his place by the fire.

"Nothing, nothing, go back to your work," Sango assured him. The old man promptly fell asleep which allowed Miroku time to investigate how to get away with a three-eyed cow scam…

-

Inuyasha sat in the aisle seat with Kagome by the window. The view was amazing but the _hanyou_ was far too gone in the realms of sleep to care. Kagome was thrilled with the silence and cooperation she now had; it much beat the earlier trip by a landslide. Just as she was about to relax she noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye. And everything seemed to happen in slow motion:

A young child reached over the seat, curious, and began to tug on Inuyasha's ball cap. Before Kagome or the child's mother could prevent it, the hat fell off revealing two triangular ears that twitched at the sudden introduction to cool air. The child squealed in joy but the mother took a sharp intake of breath. It was time for Kagome to come up with a very good lie, and quickly…

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Memorabilia

_Sorry for the delay, guys. My muse took a vacation and I just started college for the first time so it's still all a little overwhelming._

RECAP OF LAST TIME: INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARRIVED AT THEIR DESTINATION AFTER A VERY LONG PLANE TRIP AND A VISIT TO THE SMELLY BATHROOM OF DOOM. INUYASHA LEARNS THAT KAGOME'S AUNT IS JUST AS WEIRD AS HER MOM AND MIROKU DISCOVERS THAT SESSHOMARU GAVE HIM FAKE MONEY. KAGOME AND THE GANG BOARD A PLANE TO RETURN HOME AND INUYASHA IS KNOCKED OUT COLD. A LITTLE KID (BRAT) MOVES TO REMOVE INUYASHA'S HAT WHICH WOULD REVEAL A PAIR OF TEMPTING TRIANGULAR EARS…

--

A flight attendant's cart crashed into the side of Inuyasha's chair, startling the once sleeping _hanyou_ and causing his eyes to fly open. Quickly his head jerked forward out of the child's grasp; Inu's ears were safe! Kagome heaved a heavy sigh of relief and sank low into her chair. _Thank God,_ she thought. _Of course, I could have explained that he was just a cosplayer but then they would wonder about me. _All in all the situation was exhausting to her but she was too afraid to close her eyes for fear that Inuyasha would do something stupid while she was asleep. Souta squirmed in his seat with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Sis, I gotta use the restroom," he complained.

"Then go," Kagome snapped. "Do you need an escort?" Souta didn't bother replying. He just jumped over Inuyasha's lap and dashed for the restroom clear in the back.

"Whatsa goin' on?" asked Inuyasha with a slur in his voice.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly. "Just go back to sleep." _Please go back to sleep._ He actually listened and soon was visiting the realms of slumber once more. Kagome finally relaxed and took a book out of her bag. It would do her some good to just sit back and read while the plane soared through the skies without a care in the world. Souta wandered back clearly relieved and sat down in his seat with a plop.

"Wow, Inuyasha's asleep again? How many pills did you give him?"

"About six," she replied. "It seems like they're doing the trick. Now let's just hope we can wake him up to get through the airport." Souta nodded.

"Ramen," Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I swear that's the only thing he thinks about."

"Naraku, what are you doing in my dreams? Keep your hands off that poinsettia!" Now Kagome and Souta both blinked in confusion.

"Who's Naraku?"

"That's not important. What is important is why he's hell bent on protecting a poinsettia. Inuyasha, wake up, you're dreaming."

"I'll kill you with this stick!" Now other people on the plane were watching him thrash in his sleep as he waved an imaginary stick in the air. Kagome was, as you can imagine, quite embarrassed by now and her cheeks couldn't have been redder.

"Inuyasha, wake up! You're dreaming!" Kagome hissed again as she shook him as hard as she could. But our sleepy hero didn't feel a thing and continued to rant to a dream-version of Naraku. Somehow Kagome knew it was going to be a very long trip home.

--

Miroku had been living in fear for his life since he discovered Sesshomaru was searching for him

"Sango, you'll protect me if he comes after me, right?"

"Monk, I'm a demon slayer not an idiot. There's no way I'd stand a chance against Sesshomaru. He's legendary. Not even some of the most powerful demons will dare pick a fight with him."

"Suck him into your wind tunnel!" Shippo suggested.

"Not a bad idea but I don't think it'd work. He's probably powerful enough to resist even that. Oh, well, let's go scam-er find a place to stay for the night. Maybe if we're lucky he's decided he doesn't want to mess with me and went home."

"I tend to doubt it but okay." The three wandered off through the forest while a pair of golden eyes watched them intently waiting to make a move…

--

It was one embarrassing thing after another. Inuyasha didn't seem capable of shutting up and nothing Kagome did to rouse him was working. Frustrated and not to mention flustered, she smacked him over the head with her purse which was loaded with everything known to man. Finally, after she had more than enough, she slapped him across the face and shouted in his ear. He jumped in his seat and his eyes shot open wide.

"Whadja do that for?" he asked with his voice still groggy from sleep.

"You were dreaming but you were talking out loud about the dream. It was getting really weird and awkward."

"Well gee you didn't have to scream," he mumbled as he rubbed his ringing ear. "Now I'll probably go deaf in this ear because of you."

"It's for your own good and for my sanity. Now behave yourself while I take a nap; I deserve one." She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"Wanna play cards, Inuyasha?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," he mumbled as he turned to face Souta. The plane continued to its destination. But more fun lay ahead.

--

There were so many people! He still couldn't get over the amount of people Kagome's world held. He looked around and bumped into several people that were far from polite. As Kagome jostled bags full of Inuyasha's stolen ramen it occurred to Inuyasha that the guards were watching him intensely; too intensely.

"Kagome, they're watching me," he whispered to her fiercely. "What if they try to take my ramen?"

"Inuyasha, I think they're going to be more worried about Tetsusaiga than your stupid ramen. Unless, of course, the man you stole it from reported a theft. In that case I won't be seen with you."

"Gee, thanks for the support," the dog demon mumbled. Kagome merely smiled brightly and hurried off with a whining Souta in tow. At the moment Kagome desperately missed her mother and wanted to see her more than anything; she was tired of traveling. In a rare generous mood Inuyasha grabbed the heavy luggage she was toting around and hefted it over his shoulders with ease.

"Um, thanks," she said as she blinked at the unexpected favor. The three approached the luggage return where the rest of their bags were waiting when curiosity struck Inuyasha down like the plague. Sniffing the air he crept closer to the automatic baggage return that kept going around and around. And since dogs love movement, disaster struck.

"Inuyasha no!" He ignored her as he leapt onto the pad with the rest of the bags and he plopped his butt down firmly.

"Hey, that looks like fun! Kagome, can I try?" asked Souta hopefully

"NO! Inuyasha, get off of there right now!" Of course he ignored her much to her fury and blinked when suddenly everything became dark as he went past the little flaps and into the back room where luggage was continuously being loaded onto the ramp.

"Yo, you're not supposed to be back here!" yelled one worker angrily.

"I don't care," Inuyasha replied petulantly as he stuck out his tongue. He circled back through and was tackled by Kagome who yanked him off the circle and onto the hard ground.

"Idiot! I could have gotten in so much trouble because of you!" She grabbed him by one triangular ear and began tugging him back to where the rest of their luggage was waiting.

"Help! Help! Ear abuse! Ear abuse!"

"Will you shut up!?" Kagome hissed and then she realized why everyone in the airport was staring at them; Inuyasha had lost his hat. _Crap oh crap oh crap. This is not good, not good at all. Where on Earth could that hat have gone? _Then it hit her, quite literally actually. The hat came flying in from the back room of the luggage return and smacked Kagome right in the back of her head. She quickly pulled it down over Inuyasha's ears and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that folks, Inuyasha is a die-hard cosplayer; he wears that outfit everywhere. Even the ears are part of the costume." There were murmurs of acceptance in the crowd and gradually everyone went back to their own business. It had been a close call and explaining the truth would have made things worse. She resolved never to let Inuyasha out of her sight again and tugged him along with Souta to the front doors.

-

"But Kagome, we didn't even get to go to the gift shop!" Souta whined with his arms crossed. "That's not fair. You let Inuyasha bring Tetsusaiga, which could have gotten us in a lot of trouble but you won't let me go into some measly gift shop?"

"Souta, there is a very good reason why Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga. It's in better and safer hands here than it would be in the Feudal Era. There are some people there that would take advantage of Inuyasha's absence and take Inuyasha's sword for their own." Souta thought on this and grinned.

"Can I have a sword?"

"Souta, what would you even do with one in modern Japan? I doubt they'd let you in the school with something like that."

"I'd say it was for show-and-tell!" Souta retorted and crossed his arms across his chest as if proud with his seemingly intelligent answer.

"Riiight, show-and-tell EVERYDAY? Come on, Souta, think about this. Wait, I don't even know why I'm still having this conversation with you. Talk to Mom about it. I bet you anything she'll say no."

-

"Of course you can have a sword!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully. "Although I think your school might have a problem with that."

"I'd keep it in my book bag, honest!" Kagome scoffed.

"How do you hide a sword? Geez, Souta, learn some common sense. It might do you good, more so than a sword would."  
"I think it's a good idea," Inuyasha said. "Kid can't be too safe these days?"

"Inuyasha, we're living in modern Japan where the scariest thing is figuring out which train to take or how high you'll score on the entrance exams. Demons don't live here anymore and if they do then they must be good at hiding. And once again I can't believe I'm even involved in this conversation."

"Say Kagome, Ma said I could have a sword but you were willing to bet _anything_ that'd she say no. So, what were you going to bet?" Kagome groaned and plopped her head down on the table. Inuyasha just laughed which earned him a punch in the stomach, compliments of Kagome. The air rushed out of his body and his eyes widened. _Dang, how can someone that puny pack such a powerful punch?_ The world may never know, Inuyasha, the world may never know.

But what we do know is that Kagome had to play video games with Souta for a week, all of them involving superheroes, which were the kind that she absolutely detested. She also had to clean up Souta's room, which was like a nightmare times ten. It's like, I don't know, having a dream about Naraku in a bikini. There we go, nice mental image. Ahem, anyways, let's return our favorite pals to the Feudal Era so the plot line can progress, shall we?

After spending a week in Kagome's time and driving her to the brink of insanity-twice-they both decided that they had left the Jewel Shards in Miroku's hands long enough and so our friends peeked out of the well to discover chaos. They also discovered pictures taken using Kagome's camera but we won't get into that. The first person they encountered was Sesshomaru who was accompanied by a very disappointed Rin.

"Inuyasha, where is your monk companion? He was selling some memorabilia and Rin wishes to have some." Inuyasha blinked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Inuyasha replied. "I mean, I just got here so I wouldn't know. Chances are he's around here somewhere flirting up a storm or harassing some underage village girl." Sesshomaru lifted a delicate silver eyebrow.

"Your choice in friends leaves much to be desired."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kirara landed just in time to be ambushed by Rin.

"KITTY!!"

"Rin, that is not a 'kitty'. That is a full grown cat demon that could easily consume you whole," Sesshomaru stated with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, Kirara is quite gentle. She's fierce in battle but otherwise is pretty much harmless," Sango said. She and Miroku dismounted so Kirara could return to her smaller form. Rin was even more thrilled with this version of Kirara and practically glomped the poor thing. Inuyasha watched with amusement as Sesshomaru's left eyebrow began to twitch when Rin suggested that they adopt a cat demon. Inuyasha snickered.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," he said. "I can just see it now. A little cat demon curled up on Sesshomaru's lap." Sesshomaru growled.

"Rin, it is time we depart. Priest, I want to buy another of your products for Rin." Miroku blinked.

"You do? Even though they're fake?"  
"Rin is not picky but your life is now at risk for selling me false goods." Miroku laughed nervously at this and toyed with the hem of his sleeve.

"Yes, well, uh, let's get to that purchase then! What can I tempt your little girl with?"

"She is not my 'little girl'. Rin, choose quickly. I find myself tempted to slice this human into thin slivers." Miroku gulped.

"Talk about intense," Sango muttered to Shippo. "That's a pretty gruesome mental image for Rin to take in."

"I don't think it bothers her too much. Obviously she isn't worried about much because she follows Sesshomaru around and he's not exactly a warm teddy bear."

"What's a teddy bear?"

Sesshomaru paid Miroku for the memorabilia and departed with Rin in tow. Miroku breathed a heavy sigh of relief and collapsed onto the ground.

"Well, that was a workout," he said as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Doing business with Sesshomaru is a death threat all on its own. Remind me not to sell him fake stuff. I would rather keep my head." Sango kneeled at the priest's side and rolled her eyes.

"Did you honestly think Sesshomaru wasn't going to notice? He's not as clueless as Inuyasha is. You're just lucky he left you alive after this encounter."

"Yeah, I know, but I did meet with the edge of his blade briefly." To prove his point Miroku moved the collar of his robes down to reveal a red, bleeding scratch on his throat. "He's pretty quick." Sango snickered and grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Let's go get something to eat or at least get some news on the whereabouts of some shards."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Inuyasha said as he strolled over to the group.

"How was the trip, Kagome?" Sango asked in a hushed whisper.  
"A nightmare," Kagome replied, equally as quiet. "He's never going anywhere with me ever again. Never."

"That bad, huh?"  
"You have no idea."

AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, CONCLUDES THIS STORY. SAVE YOUR FLAMES FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES.


End file.
